The Last Ultimatum
by Est021513
Summary: What happens when the world you live get over run by walkers. And your left to fight for your life.


Staci R. Hernandez

8 April, 2015

The Last Ultimatum

"Rick's been asleep for four days now," Daryl declared.

"I know, and by his actions Deanna wants to exile him from Alexandria," Michonne said, "We got to figure out our next move, because at this rate everyone is going to be banished."

Several days of unsettling commotion and uncertainty of what's to come had passed since, the fight between Pete and Rick. All of a sudden something happened: Rick had awakened. He was confused and in a strange place. Drifting in and out of consciousness he looked around the small white room only to find emptiness. Then there was a voice it seemed familiar. He looked up and recognized Daryl in the corner.

Disgusted, Daryl declared to Rick, "What have you done? You put everyone in jeopardy, and now Deanna's intentions are to banish you from Alexandria!"

In confusion, Rick replied, "What are you talking about? If anything I saved them from destroying their lives! These people sit here every day like there aren't walkers out there waiting for someone to slip up," Rick sighed in disgust. "For the record, I need to talk to Deanna because while I'm sitting here risking my life to make sure everyone is safe, they're all out there living comfortably in denial of what's behind those walls. It's about time for a reality check."

In walked Deanna while Rick was talking.

"Rick, on Saturday at seven o'clock there will be a meeting determining your fate in Alexandria. For now, you will pull twelve hour guard shifts for the next three days starting tonight." Deanna demanded.

As the day ended, Rick and Glenn headed outside the gate to pull their shift. As day turned to night, they found that the air had a soft chill to it, but they both had a strange feeling and agreed that it didn't feel like any other night. Glenn closed and locked the gate behind him. He put the keys in his pocket, and they carried on through the night.

"I was pulling guard duty with Michonne two days ago. We came upon this warehouse. I wanted to go to it." Glenn declared to Rick.

"Okay, do you remember where this warehouse is? Have you done reconnaissance on the warehouse?" Rick questioned.

"We did, and they're only a few walkers!" Glenn said, "We can take them."

"Alright," Rick said.

They took off towards the warehouse and came across a few walkers. They've encountered this countless times in the past they knew exactly what to do Rick said, "I got the two on the left. You get the one on the right." With ease they cut off their heads it came natural to them, and they kept on towards the warehouse. As they approached, Rick recognized one of the walkers from another safe haven called _Terminus. _The walker had a W on his forehead which Rick remembered from Terminus. Suddenly, a bad feeling began to consume Rick.

"Glenn going inside of here is a bad idea. We really shouldn't go." Rick declared, "They're walkers with W's on their heads just like terminus! Don't you remember the cannibals from there?"

"Yes, I remember but Rick it really doesn't seem bad its been abandoned for week's now, no one is in there, but a few walkers let," Glenn was interrupted by Rick.

"Look were just going in there for a few seconds don't touch anything I have a really bad feeling about this," Rick said emphasizing the aggravation in his voice.

They entered the premises then came upon a walker laying half cut open with its head hanging by only a few pieces of rotted flesh.

"Someone's been here." Glenn whispered to Rick.

Rick came along a couple of food trucks with locks on them. Rick's curiosity got the best of him. He broke one of the locks to the trucks, and without hesitation all the trucks were undone. He realized it was a trap.

"Run..." Rick Yelled.

In a matter of seconds walkers were released and flooded the area they were swarmed. The walkers came after them in an overwhelming manner grabbing and ripping at their clothes. In the distance Rick spotted a broken down van. "Glenn get to that van!" yelled Rick. They managed to fight off enough walkers to create a path to the van closing the doors behind them. The walkers had them surrounded, furiously trying to get in smashing up against the windows. In fear Glenn said, "The glass isn't going to hold much longer, we have to do something!"

"I should have listened to you when you said this was a horrible idea," Glenn stated.

"We have to fight them. We can do this, and if we die. We die trying." Rick said with courage.

"Your right but I need a minute, if this may be my last breathe, I need time to rest and get everything together." Glenn replied.

As minuets past Glenn and Rick were ready to fight the walkers. Rick looked over to Glenn said a few words, then they jumped out the van, and began fighting for their lives. Rick had so much adrenaline flowing through his veins he didn't realize he had gotten bitten. Glenn, and Rick also didn't realized that on the side of the warehouse the words 'Do not enter, Death trap.' were written in blood. When they arrived to the gate of Alexandria, Glenn realized Rick was severely bleeding:

"Rick you're bleeding badly," He eagerly said, "We need to assess the wound! Did you get bit?"

"No, I'm fine," Rick said slowly.

They parted ways as the sun rose.

Rick entered his home tired from the long night he jumped into the shower. As he was bathing he saw the bite. Then he questioned why haven't I changed or became ill yet? He yelled for his son:

"Carl, something isn't right, Glenn and I went out for guard duty came upon some walkers, I guess while we were fighting I got bit, but I haven't turned." Rick declared.

"Dad, you can't tell anyone! If you do then they'll banish us for sure or worse, have you shot dead! What do you think this means?" Carl said with a confused look on his face. "This may be good."

Saturday morning came quick Rick new today was the day: A meeting was going to be held, which determined his fate in Alexandria. Over the past two days, a lot of things happened, so much chaos, and to everyone's knowledge Rick was the enemy. Little did they know he was their savior.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon and Rick had a bad feeling just like the other night. He was discussing with his son, Carl, about what his plan was in Alexandria. Rick had one set back. When he went to guard duty with Glenn, he was bitten, and had to tell his team. Three days had past but he still didn't changed, or become ill. Now he knew it was time to tell the team before the meeting, so Rick called a meeting with the team:

"Guys, I know that things have been hectic because of me, I apologize," He said, "But I have to tell you something."

Everyone looked around in suspense.

"Rick what's going on," Michonne said.

"Look, the other night Glenn and I had guard, we ventured out, and came upon a death trap of walkers, I was bitten, but I didn't change, I don't know why!" Rick confessed.

Everyone began talking at once this changed everything now their future was about to change.

"Rick you're the cure, or could be," Daryl mention in excitement.

"He's the savior?" Michonne and Carl said giggling.

"Seriously Guys, this a big deal, what are we going to do? We got to tell Deanna. This is the reason she's going to save you," Glenn declared, "Why didn't you tell me when I had asked you about the blood?" Glenn questioned Rick, "You didn't think I needed to know?"

"Yes, But, I didn't,"

As Rick was talking in walked Deanna.

"Rick, you guys, it's time. The town members are waiting for you."

And she scurried away.

5


End file.
